Neflite
Neflite is the second of Queen Beryl's generals on the anime Sailor Moon who represents the North America region. In the Japanese version and the manga, his name was Nephrite. The correct spelling of his name is unclear; it is widely suggested sometimes that his English name is actually spelled Nephlite, Neflyte, or Nephlyte. Some sources say Nephlite, but the back of an official VHS spells it Neflite. He is 19 years old, making him second oldest of the four generals. Evil PlansLike Jedite (Jadeite), Nephrite's evil plans revolve around taking energy from people in order to awaken the Negaforce. Unlike Jedite, who took energy from several people at once, Nephrite took energy from one person, but got more than Jedite could off one person. Or at least he would have, had Sailor Moon not foiled all of his plans. Neflite uses a star crystal to see whose energy will reach its peak. He usually pretends to be a millionaire named Maxfield Stanton (Masato Sanjouin) and implants the essence of a Negamonster into an item that is close to that particular person. When their energy reaches its highestAdded by Amnestyyy point, a monster appears, but the energy is returned when the monster is destroyed.Neflite first appeared in Episode 10 after Jedite's eternal slumber. In Episode 11, he tried his first evil plan. These involved a girl's tennis raquet (Tensie), Mr. Baxter's plant (Petasos), Miss Lambert's wedding dress (Black Widow), Peter's camera (Kyameran), Mika's doll (Jumo), and Lori's pencil (Gemini Warriors). All of these monsters were destroyed by Sailor Moon. Once Neflite summoned Leo the Lion and attempted to use Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Moon's weakness so he could kill her, but failed. In Episode 18, Beryl started looking for the Imperium Silver Crystal, so Neflite had a monster named Soul Shadow possess Princess Diamond, believing her to be the Moon Princess. This plan failed when Soul Shadow was destroyed.Nephrite does not get along with Zoycite (Zoisite), another Negaverse general, who enjoys seeing his plans get foiled and wants her own turn. In Episode 19, Molly (Naru) fell in love with Nephrite, and still loved him even after realizing how evil he was, when the Sailor Scouts fought him. They defeated him, but before Sailor Moon could destroy him with her tiara, Molly jumped in front of him, forcing him to stop. When one of Zoisite's monsters Yasha attacked Molly, Neflite protected her from her attack. Yasha was about to kill Neflite, but was killed by Sailor Moon before she got the chance. Defection and DeathIn Episode 20, Neflite's black crystal reacted to Molly, which confused him as she had nothing to do with the silver crystal. He soon discovered that Sailor Moon was really Serena Tsukino (Usagi), but before he could attack her, he sensed that Naru had been kidnapped by three of Zoycite's monsters, Housenka, Grape, and Suzuran. Neflite fought the monsters off to save Molly, and nearly killed Housenka in the process. He would regret not doing so later, as sometime after they left the building and Molly bandaged a cut on Neflite's arm, the monsters returned and Housenka stabbed him in the shoulder with thorns from her arm. He received more injuries from Grape's fireballs while protecting Molly from her. Though the monsters were destroyed by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, Neflite died of his injuries and dissolved into dust.Other appearancesIn Episode 22, Neflite is referred to at time, and in Episode 39, he is seen in a flashback standing alongside Jedite, Zoycite, and Malachite (Kunzite) in two scenes, one of which involves all four of them being sucked into a crystal. Category:Antagonists Category:Forgotten Lot